x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Toad
Character Biography Unlike other mutants whose powers manifested in puberty, Mortimer Tonybee was born a mutant. Abandoned by his parents and knowing nothing of his past, Mortimer was placed in an orphanage, where children continually harassed and tormented him about his freakish appearance, his unusual physique, and his pronounced leaping ability. Traumatized by the continuous rejecton and plagued by lonliness, Mortimer developed learning disabilities, which the teachers at the orphanage mistakenly took as a sign of mental retardation. He developed a pathetically subservient personality in order to get anyone to like him, and would unquestioningly obey anyone who even showed him the most remote hint of kindness. After he matured into adulthood, Magneto discovered Toad and recruited him into his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. But Toad had no idea that Magneto had little use for his powers , he merely wanted to use him as an expendable pawn. True to form, Toad pathetically devoted himself to Magneto, whom he subconsciously regarded as a surrogate father. Powers and Abilities The Toad's intellect and physical abilities have gone through some changes over the years. In the character's inception, he possessed superhuman leg strength and endurance, agility, reflexes, coordination, and a superhuman ability to leap great distances. However, over the years, the Toad's original powers have increased and he has gained additional powers through further mutation. Toad's primary mutant ability is a superhuman leaping ability that allows him to leap many times higher and farther than an ordinary human. In his first appearances, Toad had very little knowledge of hand to hand combat, fighting mainly by kicking wildly and by leaping about and attempting to land on his opponents. Recently, he has demonstrated a better sense of combat and a leaner physique, using both his leaping ability and his elongated prehensile tongue to his advantage. Toad's intellect has increased beyond his original levels and he has had access to vast technological and scientific knowledge, which he gained as a lackey to Magneto and while he was held captive by the Stranger. He has demonstrated the ability to apply this advanced technology, but lacks the creativity to make progress beyond his existing knowledge. For example, while he could build a powerful exoskeletal armor, he would be unable to improve on its base design. Toad has some degree of superhuman strength and endurance, particularly in his legs which grants him his superior leaping abilities. Toad also has a very flexible spine, allowing him to remain in a crouching position comfortably for hours, though he can stand if he wishes. He also has gained the ability to extend his tongue great distances and ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong and tough to the extent that he once killed a magistrate of Genosha by ensnaring him with his tongue and squeezing him, causing the magistrate to be crushed to death. He is also able to secrete an adhesive resin from his hands and feet as well as an ability to secrete odorless pheremonous venom that he is able to use to control minds to a limited extent. Toad also possessed the ability to psionically communicate with amphibian life and to expel powerful gusts of wind from his lungs capable of knocking someone down, though he has used both abilities only on one occasion each. It is unclear if these abilities remain, or if Toad has lost them after having his unstable genes re-organized. In other Media Televsion *Toad appeared in the X-Men animated series episodes Secrets, No Longer Buried and Graduation Day. In his first appearance, Toad is part of the Children of the Shadow, a mutant-supremacist group led by Bill Braddock, a.k.a. Solarr. *He appears in the X-Men: Evolution cartoon as an American teen named Todd Tolansky instead of Mortimer Toynbee. In the series he is a member of the Brotherhood and a former classmate of the X-Men. He has a crush on Magneto's daughter, Wanda, a.k.a the Scarlet Witch. He was one of the mutants who helped defeat Apocalypse in the series finale. He was voiced by Noel Fisher Flim *Toad appeared as a character in the 2000 movie X-Men, played by Ray Park. He is a member of Magneto's Brotherhood and possesses enhanced leaping capability and acrobatic speed, agility, dexterity, reflexes, coordination, balance, a sticky prehensile 13-foot tongue. He was electrocuted by Storm and presumably died. Video games Notes * Triva Toad